Look Out Stomach Here Goten comes!
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Damn! The title was longer than this! Anyhoo, based on a Cow and Chicken episode. Goten gets swallowed by Buu and when Goku and ChiChi take him to the doctors, the doctor is none other than Vegeta.


Through the teeth and pass the gums, look out stomach here Goten comes!!

Disclaimer: I don't own this concept or the Dragonball Z characters.

A/N: I'm taking a break from the Goku Practical Joke fics for a while (mainly because my local shop has ran out of Fanta and I'm not bothered to go to another one cause I'm no longer high) and so I came up with this idea from watching an episode of Cow and Chicken and being the telly addict I am I had to write about it!! I'm not hyper so this may not be amusing!! You've been warned.

MMWWWWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fat Buu was walking home from the candy store he was disappointed because they had ran out of sweets, due to the fact that he had eaten it all. At that moment Goten was walking home from school alone because he had had a row with Paris. She had gotten angry with him and splashed Grape soda on him, he reeked of it. He bumped into Fat Buu.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fat Buu-san!" Goten said but all Fat Buu could do was sniff and he went nuts.

"WHERE IS THE GRAPES?!!" Fat Buu shouted sniffing around.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What's the ma…" Goten couldn't finish his sentence because Fat Buu had found the source of the scent and devoured poor Goten whole. He licked his lips in satisfaction. Unfortunately for Buu, Chi-Chi was coming out from the supermarket across the road and had seen the whole thing. She nearly fainted but composed herself enough to walk up to Buu.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU SPIT UP MY SON IMMEDIATELY YOU FAT PINK BLOB!!!!" Chi-Chi shouted at Buu. He blinked clearly not understanding what she was saying. This enraged Chi-Chi even further.

"THAT'S IT!!" Chi-Chi yelled and grabbed his ear pulling him as hard as she could but to no avail. She growled in defeat and shouted at the top of her voice.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Goku was just about to leave his house for a spar with Vegeta when he felt something.

"Oh no!! My Chi-Chi sense is tingling!! But I haven't done anything wrong!!" Goku said as he teleported to Chi-Chi.

"Hi Chich!!" He said cheerfully.

"Don't you 'hi Chich' me Son Goku!!! Do you even have the slightest idea what this poor excuse for…whatever he is has done to your youngest son?" She asked. Goku shook his head. "HE ATE HIM YOU NUMBSKULL!!!" Goku looked at Chi-Chi as if she had grown a second head, which wasn't too farfetched at this moment.

"He ate Goten? WOW!! He must have one helluva belly ache after that!" Goku said which made Chi-Chi slap him upside the head. 

"We have to take him to a specialist!" Chi-Chi said as she instructed Goku to get Buu and follow her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku and Chi-Chi arrived at the specialists'. Many onlookers gave them strange looks commenting about various things.

"Would you look at that guy's hair?" One kid said.

"What's wrong with the pink man mommy?" Another kid said.

"Nothing. Just try not to look directly at it dear." His mother replied.

"Two bucks says it's a glandular problem!" One nurse said.

"You're on!" The other nurse replied.

"AHEM!! WE'D LIKE TO SEE THE SPECIALIST!!" Chi-Chi screamed at the nurse.

"Sure, right this way!" The nurse led them into a large white room. She told Chi-Chi to rest her 'son' on the sofa, since he was too big for the bed. Goku had to restrain Chi-Chi from the nurse because of comment.

"MY SON? MY SON?? COME BACK HERE BLONDIE AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE ANY!!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Calm down honey!" Chi-Chi was about to shout but the doctor walked in.

"I'm the person who's going to help you with your damn problem, now what is it so I can get back to sparring with Kakarrot!" shouted the doctor who came into view and was clearly seen as Vegeta. DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN!!! Goku let out the typical Homer Simpson shriek and sweat dropped. Chi-Chi on the other hand went ballistic.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU THE SPECIALIST???!!!" Chi-Chi demanded. Vegeta closed his ears shut.

"Kakarrot, would you please tell your accursed mate to shut her mouth!! I've been trained to do this sort of thing. To answer any further questions I took this job for the money. And also that wretched woman who is under the title of 'my mate' made me. Now, what the hell is the problem?" Vegeta said hastily.

"Hehe! Vegeta you look funny with glasses on!!" Goku said smiling.

"Shuddup ya bakayaro! Now let's get on with it!!" Vegeta said.

"Well this fat pink blob ate my son!!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! Now, which one did he eat, Kakarrot the second or Kakarrot the third?"

"Kakarrot the third, damnit, I mean Goten!" Chi-Chi shouted. You could hear a faint laughing from inside Buu. Everyone looked at Buu.

"What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. Chi-Chi grabbed Vegeta's collar and shook him violently. 

"Ya just gotta get him outta there Doc, ya just gotta!" Chi-Chi pleaded. Vegeta shook her off and proceeded in taking an X-ray of Buu. He put it up on the wall so that Chi-Chi and Goku could see.

"Now, since we don't know what this fat shit is consisted of we can only assume that his stomach acids are stronger than that of an animal. You're brat is in grave danger." Vegeta said menacingly.

"You mean he's not in Buu?" Chi-Chi asked sceptically. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow and continued.

"If he enters the small intestine he will get eaten alive by the enzymes." Vegeta said waiting for Chi-Chi to burst into tears.

"Is that a bad thing?" Goku asked scratching his head. Vegeta's eyebrow twitched violently. He let out a little 'he he'.

"I see you're a simpleton. THINGS DO NOT LOOK GOOD KAKARROT!!!!!!" Vegeta said losing what little patience he had. Chi-Chi immediately burst into tears. 

"There is another way. We could just pull him out, after all he's still alive." Vegeta said rubbing his chin. Vegeta dashed out of the office and came back with a fishing pole. He went up to Buu.

"Now open wide and DON'T EAT ME!!" Vegeta said slowly letting the line travel down Buu's throat. A faint 'got it' was heard from inside. Vegeta just sweat dropped and started pulling.

"Give me a hand you dumb piece of crap!!" Vegeta said and Goku helped pull. They pulled for ages but they finally got Goten out. Vegeta fell back on his butt.

"OW!!!! I think I broke my glutious maximus!!!" Vegeta cried.

"Phew!! Have you ever thought of cleaning up down there?? It stinks!! I mean sure it's got a lot of food but the hygiene!!! Sheesh!!" Goten exclaimed as everyone else face faulted. 

"So Vegeta, um, I got this whole problem on my backside could you take a look at it for me?" Goku asked but not successfully hiding his grin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SHUT THE HELL UP KAKARROT!!! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!" Vegeta shouted in disgust.

"One question before I go. Why did you pick this job?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well if you must know, I like that fact that people around here call me 'sir' without adding 'you're making a scene'. Now get the hell out!!" Vegeta screamed as he shoved them out and shut the door. He had forrgoten to kick Buu out.

"What the hell are _you_ staring at?" Vegeta asked.

"You look like liquorish flavoured candy floss!" Buu said drooling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

THE END!!

I apologise if that wasn't funny. I'm still suffering from 'Fanta Withdrawal Syndrome'. I'll post the sequel to OI, NOOOOOOOOO soon. Ja ne!!


End file.
